Always together as One
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: Miyuki is a 13 years old girl who witness the death of her parents with her very own eyes. However at the same day she also meet Nagamasa Azai, a man who will change his life. However, she has a special power which beyond human's imagination. Will her power affect the people around her? Will she lose her new family too? Nagamasa/Oichi Mitsuhide/OC


**Hey guys :D **

**This is my first Samurai Warriors Fanfic**

**Enjoy, and please review and tell me what you think**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC MIYUKI**

Chapter 1 – The Meeting

I'm scared. Really scared. I stared at my parents' death body and begin to cry. Why did I let it happen? Why I couldn't protect them? That questions rang and rang in my head. Suddenly a big man approach me. He's Big, and he held a dagger on his hand. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here, a beautiful girl alone in this small old house." He said in a most annoying tone. He started to came close to me, and I back away until my back hit the wall. "Don't need to scare like that little girl, I meant no harm. If you come with me that is. If you not then, well maybe a little bruise will come to your beautiful face." He threatened me. 'I'm dead' I thought, but I refuse to go down without a fight, so, I took my dagger from my little bag and stab his feet. He screamed in pain and glared at me."You're going to regret to ever do that to me you filthy peasant!" He then grab his dagger and ready to stab me, I defend myself with my dagger, however I'm no match for him. He make me drop my weapon and ready to stab me 'I'm really dead this time' I thought. I close my eyes and imagine I 'll meet my parents in Heaven.

Silence. Am I die? I thought. I still feel that I can breath, and my heart is still beating normally. I slowly opened my eyes and found that man is dead in front of me. I become confused. 'who helped me?' I thought. I raised my head and find a man standing in front of me. He's wearing a blue armor, and hold a lance in his hand. He has a weird appearance for Japanese though, he has light color hair, kinda unusual. "Are you alright little one?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled. "I feel sorry that you have to lose your parents. Must be hard for you. May I inquire your name?" He ask. "I-its Mi-Miyuki" I answered. "Miyuki? That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. My name is Nagamasa Azai" He said. A moment silence, I look into his eyes, I could see kindness and warmth in it, it makes me want to believe him. "I supposed that you're alone now." He said, I nodded. Tears began to flowing from my eyes, I try not to cry but I can't hold it. Lord Nagamasa then hugged me and comfort me "It's alright, it's alright. Don't cry." He said. His voice is so calm and comforting. I stopped crying (at last).

"Miyuki is it?" He asked again. "Yes, lord Nagamasa." I answered. "Would you like to come and live with me in Odani? As my younger sister?" He ask. I'm beyond surprise now. We just met like for 5 minutes or maybe less and he just ask a strange girl to become his sister? "Wh-what? A-are you sure Lord Nagamasa?" I asked nervously. "Of course I am, however I don't want to force you." He said. "W-well if y-you really fine with that than… sure, I b-be glad to." I said. "Wonderful, then let us depart." He said happily. "B-but before that, I want to tell you something first, is that… alright?" I ask. "Of course. What is it you want to tell?" He ask kindly. I don't know about this. Should I really tell him about me? About my power? About that I have a power beyond human's imagination? Will he still kind to me if he knows the real me? All of that question pops out in my head and my tongue become numb. I looked at his eyes, his warm and kind gaze make the words found its way to my tongue. "Well…let's depart to Odani and… I shall tell you everything." I said. He's quiet for a moment until he said "Very Well." He then put me onto his horse, and ride with me and his soldiers to Odani, where my life will completely change…

**And….CUT!**

**That's the first chapter**

**I'll write the next chapter real fast and update it real fast**

**NEXT CHAPTER : **

**Miyuki tell Nagamasa about her power**

**Nagamasa's reaction**

**Nagamasa and Oichi political marriage**

**SO please review and tell me what you think so far 'kay?**

**Oh and 1 more thing, sorry if there's wrong word or sentences _**


End file.
